mojmalykucykfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
TJ
TJ (czyt. Tidżej)- ziemski kucyk występujący w serialu Mój Mały Kucyk. Jest własnością Megan, Molly i Danny'ego. Mieszka na farmie Megan wraz z jej rodzeństwem i bykiem Toro. Jest postacią tła i postacią epizodyczną i niemającą większego wpływu na rozwój akcji. Wygląd Pierwsza odsłona thumb|left|132pxTJ jest dość dużym brązpowym koniem z blond włosami, ciemnobrązowymi oczami i czterema dużymi białymi plamami na zadzie (nie jest to traktowane jako znaczek). Nie ma kokardki na ogonie i nic nie mówi, jedynie się śmieje. Pojawił się tylko i wyłącznie w odcinku Escape from Midnight Castle. Widać było jak Megan czesała go szczotką, dopuki nie dostrzegli spadającej gwiazdy, a potem Firefly, która przez wypadek wpada do studni, a dziewczynka wyciąga ją z niej. Na końcu odcinka Megan wraca do TJ, a Firefly do domu. Druga odsłona thumbTJ jest średniej postury ziemskim kucykiem koloru jasnego kasztanu z blond włosami, ciemnobrązowymi oczami. Nosi na grzbiecie czerwone siodło, uzdę i derkę tego samego koloru. Jego kopyta są owłosione i są koloru ciemnego kasztanu. Nie ma kokardki na ogonie i nic nie mówi. Nie ma również plam na zadzie. Pojawił się tylko i wyłącznie w pierwszym filmie animowanym 1986, na krótką chwilę, gdzie dosiadała go Molly. Niestety lekcja jeździectwa musiała zostać przerwana, gdy nadleciały pegazy North Star i Wind Whistler, prosząc o pomoc, by dać im medalion ze Świetlistą Tęczą. Rodzeństwo nie tylko dało im medlion, ale przyłączyło się do współnej walki z czarownicami. Trzecia odsłona TJ jest dużym dorosłym koniem koloru jasnego kasztanu z blond włosami, ciemnobrązowymi oczami i białą latarnią na nasie. thumb|left|152pxNosi brązową uzdę, na grzbiecie ciemnobrązowe siodło i czerwona derkę. Nie ma kokardki na ogonie i nic nie mówi. Ma jasnobrązowe kopyta. Pojawił się tylko i wyłącznie w drugim filmie animowanym The end of Flutter Valley, na krótką chwilę, gdzie dosiadała go wtedy Megan. Była wówczas sama na farmie, a przynajmniej tak jej się nie zdawało, dopuki nie usłyszała dźwięków ze stodoły. Jej lekcja jeździectwa musiała zostać przerwana, gdyż ujrzała rannego Sting'a i Morning Glory, która na własne kopytko walczyła z rowścieczonym bykiem Toro, prosząc dziewczynkę o pomoc. Megan zapędziła byka do zagrody, używając czerwonej derki TJ, gdyż to go rozwścieczało. Potem użyła tej samej derki jako środek transportu. Wystąpienia *Esape from Midnight Castle *Pierwszy film animowany 1986 *Drugi film animowany 1986 (The End of Flutter Valley part 7) Ciekawostki *Jego imię wymawia się Tidżej. *Jest jedynym'' "normalnym"'' kucykiem, który nie mieszka wraz z innymi kucykami, nie ma znaczka, ani kokardki na ogonie i nigdy nic nie mówi. *Jest jedynym zwykłym kucykiem znanym, na którym jeździły Molly i Megan (nie licząc małych kucyków z Dream Valley) *Jest jedynym kucykiem, który ma niepotwierdzoną płeć. *Chodź Megan uważa, że jest kucykiem w pierwszym odcinku specjalnym tak naprawdę jest koniem (świadczy o tym jego wzrost i postura). *Za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się jest przedstawiony inaczej. Raz był brązowym kucykiem z plamkami, drugi raz nie miał plamek i był postury kucyka, a trzecim razem był przedstawiony jako dorosły koń. Ta teoria jest po części błędna, gdyż może Megan posiadać na swojej farmie wiele koni i kucyków niekoniecznie jedynego TJ'a. Galeria TJ3 Last (8).png TJ3 Last (7).png TJ3 Last (6).png TJ3 Last (4).png TJ3 Last (3).png TJ3 Last (2).png TJ2 Second (19).png TJ2 Second (18).png TJ2 Second (17).png TJ2 Second (16).png TJ2 Second (15).png TJ2 Second (14).png TJ2 Second (13).png TJ2 Second (11).png TJ2 Second (12).png TJ2 Second (10).png TJ2 Second (7).png TJ2 Second (6).png TJ2 Second (4).png TJ2 Second (3).png TJ2 Second (2).png TJ2 Second (1).png TJ1 Debut (9).png TJ1 Debut (8).png TJ1 Debut (7).png TJ1 Debut (6).png TJ1 Debut (5).png TJ1 Debut (4).png TJ1 Debut (3).png TJ1 Debut (2).png TJ1 Debut (1).png TJ 1.png TJ 1-3.png TJ 3.png TJ 2.png Kategoria:Kucyki Megan Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki koloru brązowego Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne